BELLAS HOPE
by Melissa lynn milovsky
Summary: A LOSS A DREAM OF WALKING AND CHILDREN WILL THING TURN AROUND FOR THESE STAR CROSS LOVERS... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MY FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING. ONLY THE IDEA:**

**Bella's pov:**

**We have best friends for ever. i don't remember a day when we where not together. i have loved him forever. he was my every thing my being my sole he was there for my when no one else was. you see i had an accident when we had are first fight at prom. i remember bright lights pain screaming, crying beeping loots of beeping...**

**some ones pov:**

**Where losing her! flat line... Charging ready clear... You have to save her she can't die that's my baby... Where the hell is Edward! Charlie calm down they are doing everything they can for her we just have to wait. Got a heart beat! Son of a bitch where where you you where supposed to be with her! we fought charlie shes pregnant.**

**Bella's pov:**

**You have to go back they need you I need you. go to daddy and grandpa... Bella i need you so much I am so sorry. we will make it work are baby needs you. pleases open your eyes. I open my eyes. there was my father, Edward and my beautiful baby girl so small.. i tried to get out of bed but I couldn't feel my legs. Daddy some thing wrong my leg whats wrong with my legs I cried. some one please tell me what is going on. Bella James and Victoria hit you and you broke a lot of did every thing they could but when you where hit you damaged a nerve they couldn't fix said my Edward. you where asleep for so long you missed so much i love you and we will make this work I promise...**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

**SHE WAS AWAKE PLAYING WITH KAYLEE ROSE. WE LOST THE BABY SHE WAS CARRYING ARE LITTLE BOY. HOW WAS I GOING TO TELL HER SHE HAS LOST SO MUCH. WE HAD NOT PLANED ON KAYLEE AND I WAS UP SET THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT. BUT I LOVED HER AND STILL DO BUT WE WHERE ONLY IN HIGH SCHOOL. I WANTED TO KILL JAMES FOR HITTING HER. SHE WAS SO FRAGILE SO BROKEN. SHE WAS ASLEEP FOR SO LONG. MY LOVE OF MY LIFE MIGHT NEVER WALK AGAIN. THEY CALLING A SPECIALIST. JASPER HALE WAS SAID TO BE THE BEST. HOPE FULLY HE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP. HEY EWARD EARTH TO EDWARD? BELLA WAS LAUGHING. YEA BELLA WHAT YOU WHAT? CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BABY? I FEEL SO EMPTY... WELL THE THING IS THERE WAS A LOT OF DAMAGE THEY COULD NOT SAVE HIM. IT WAS A BOY? I HAD A LITTLE BOY? WHERE IS HE EDWARD WHERE IS HE SHE CRIED I WHAT TO SEE HIM? BELLA WE WANTED TO WAIT IN TILL YOU WHERE BETTER TO TAKE YOU TO HIM. HE IS IN THE MORGUE HE NEED A NAME AND WHEN YOUR BETTER WE WILL GET HIM BURIED. PLEASE EDWARD I JUST WANT TO SE HIM PLEASE LET MY HOLD HIM PLEASE... I WANT TO HOLD MY BABY BOY! SHE SCREAMED**


	2. Chapter 2 TEARS PAIN

CHAPTER TWO.

WELL I RECEIVED SOME POSITIVE FEED BACK SO I WILL CONTINUATION OF MY STORY.

AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT JUST THE IDEA

**BELLA'S POV:**

EDWARD WENT TO GET THE DOCTOR TO GET THE OK TO TAKE ME TO SEE MY SON. MY OWN SAVOR MY ELIJAH GABRIEL MASON. I FELT SO LOST WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO. I WOULD DRAG MY SELF ON MY BUT TO SEE HIM. A CAN'T SEAM TO STOP THE TEARS IT HEARTS SO MUCH. I DON'T HAVE MY SON OR THE USE OF MY LEGS. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS GOD. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I DID WAS IT BECAUSE I HAD KAYLEE ROSE AT A YOUNG AGE THAT I HID MY SECOND PREGNANCY. WHAT DID I DO. I DID NOT NOTICE MY DOCTORS WIFE STANDING BY THE DOOR OR THAT I WAS TALKING ALOUD IN TILL SHE SPOKE.

**ROSES POV:**

BELLA YOU DID NOTHING WRONG SOMETIMES BAD THING HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE. I KNOW THAT IT IS HARD AND I ALSO KNOW THAT IT HURTS LIKE HELL. GOD I KNOW IT HURT ALIKE HELL SO MUCH. YOU NEED TO CRY AND TALK AND JUST NEED TIME. I THINK IT TIME TO GO SEE YOUR SON BEFORE DR. HALE. I THINK YOU JUST NEED THAT TIME TO GRIEVE A LITTLE. I OPEN THE DOOR LOOK OUT TO SEE IF THE COAST IS CLEAR AND GRABBED JACOB BLACK THE ORDERLY AND TELL HIM TO GET WHEEL CHAIR AND HELP ME GET BELLA SWAN OUT OF BED. WHEN JACOB COMES BACK HE PICK BELLA UP AND PLACES HER GENTLY IN THE WHEELCHAIR COVER HER WITH A BLANKET AND TURN TO ME TO ASK IF I NEED HELP? I TELL HIM NO AND IF HE SEES EDWARD MASON TO TEL HIM I TOOK BELLA TO MEET AND SAY GOODBYE TO HER SON.

**EDWARDS POV:**

WHEN I RETURNED TO THE ROOM TO TAKE BELLA DOWN TO SEE ARE SON. THE ROOM AND THE BED WAS EMPTY. I WENT TO THE NURSES STATION TO ASK IF THEY TOOK BELLA FOR ANY TEST. OF COURSE MY LUCK TANYA WAS ON DUTIES AND SHE JUST CAN'T TAKE A HINT. HERE I AM TRYING TO FIND OUT WHERE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS AND SHE CAN'T SEAM TO STOP FLIRTING WITH ME. I AM STARTING TO GET ANGRY WHEN JACOB BLACK WALKS BY PAUSES AND SAYS HE KNOW WHERE BELLA IS. FINALLY SOMEONE HOW IS NOT TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS. HE TELLS MY THAT TOOK BELLA DOWN TO SEE HER SON AND I SHOULD JOIN THEM. I RAN TO THE ELEVATOR AND HIT THE BASEMENT FLOOR AND WAITED AS IT DROPPED.

**BELLA'S POV:**

FINALLY I WAS GOING TO SEE MY SON AND GET TO HOLD HIM...

(I KNOW A CLIFF HANGER NEXT BELLA AND EDWARD SAY GOOD BYE TO ELIJAH GABRIEL MASON THERE WILL BE SOME MORE TEARS)

PS. THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTS


	3. are good byes

**Chapter three**

**I am back I do not own any of this only the idea**

**Bella's pov:**

It was so cold so damp. Just like I felt even with the blanket all i could feel is cold. Rose stopped and talked to man in the wheel chair. It was the director of the morgue and one of my father best friends. I remember how he got in the wheel chair was an animal attack Harry Clearwater was attacked by a bear while hunting in the woods with my dad. He went to a what looked like a large freezer and rolled out a small table that must of held my son. There rapped in a sheet was my baby boy ELIJAH GABRIEL MASON. Harry asked if I needed some time to myself with tears in his eyes and tickling down his face he didn't wait for a response him and Rose stepped out. For the first time I looked at my son. So small about six inches long with dark brown curls on the top of his head. I held him and cried telling him I would miss him and thanking him for bring me back home. I heard Edward come in he was crying to knelt down by me and we just held are baby together and cried some more. I don't know how long we were like that but before we knew it Harry and rose where back telling me and Edward we had to go back to the room that doctor hale was here and wanted to get started right away.

**Edwards's pov: **

On the way up to the room Bella was so quit and so still I went to lean down to see what was wrong but rose put a hand on my shoulder and tell me she was scared. "Bella I am scared to so scared but we will get throw it. Thing will work out in the end I have faith that everything will be ok" she said it have to be because her son gave up his life so she could live that Kylee needed her to be better. "Edward I know I will walk again and we will have more happiness because ELIJAH GABRIEL MASON told her so! When we got to the room Jacob was there setting up a small table of food. Turned and tell us the doctor would be write in that he was looking at the x-ray. He left the room and about a hr. later the doctor came in he was tall man with curly blond hair. He sat down in the chair that was unoccupied and said….

**Well I know another cliff hanger but we will find out what he has to say very soon**


	4. Author note

Author note…

I really enjoy writing this story. But no reviews and I have how Dr. Hale is and what his role in this story so tell me what you think so far. The story will be coming at least twice a week because I work five days a week.


End file.
